A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. A fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while a compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. The compressor section typically includes low pressure and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low pressure and high pressure turbines.
Combustors used in gas turbine engines generally rely on combustor panels, attached to a combustor shell, to interface with hot combustion gases and guide the combustion gases into the turbine. Combustor panel attachment features are generally utilized to couple the combustor panels to the combustor shell. However, conventional combustors often have reduced cooling airflow in the vicinity of the combustor panel attachment features, and thus such areas in the combustor may be susceptible to structural damage and/or oxidation caused by the high temperature of the combustion gases.